


Red Dwarf/Panic! At The Disco FanFiction Collection Ideas

by RaphaleRimsy



Series: Fanfiction for Fun! (FFF) [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, M/M, Panic! at the Disco References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaleRimsy/pseuds/RaphaleRimsy
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Series: Fanfiction for Fun! (FFF) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129181





	Red Dwarf/Panic! At The Disco FanFiction Collection Ideas

Rimmer depressed talking through a long hallway thinking about his early life and remembered that he is still dead(inside) so he went to a room that nobody not even himself went to since Rimmer was in Red Dwarf for pretty much a very long time he knows this room. it was a music room that officers only use when they wanted to or they needed a break. this was a perfect play for him, Arnold dreams of becoming a musician but his father won't like that. and so he never learns how to become a musician at all, luckily when he was in hell for 3 million years, he gets to learn how to play the piano not just that I wrote the lyrics he made in his head. 

he still scared. scared about starting to play the piano, he sat down the press one note. "at least one little song won't hurt?" he said nervously. 

then he takes a breath and starts playing. "This is Gospel for the fallen ones Locked away in permanent slumber Assembling their philosophies From pieces of broken memories Oo-ooh-oh-oh-oooh Oo-ooh-oh-oh-oooh"

Cat, Lister, and Kryten surprised that they heard singing and piano noise? 

"The gnashing teeth and criminal tounges Conspire against the odds But they haven't seen the best of us yet"

"wait-a minute..." thought Lister, "it can't be!?" they all follow Cat because he knows where the sound coming from.

If you love me let me go If you love me let me go Cause these words are knives that often leave scars The fear of falling apart And truth be told I never was yours The fear, the fear of falling apart" Rimmer crying playing the piano perfectly, better then bren- er Gerard way! 

"guys stop," said Lister whispering, "I think that Brendon Urie's voice is Rimmer!?" "Wha? it can't be. if I can remember, he sings like a chipmunk!" "actually Mr.Cat he never sang before. well, not I can remember in my program." "I think we should leave him alone right now, he just needs his time?" "Nah, your idea is stupid. I say let check it is him not an ugly alien." and so the 3 of them kept walking.

"This is Gospel for the vagabonds Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards Confessing their apostasies Led away by imperfect impostors. Oo-ooh-oh-oh-oooh Oo-ooh-oh-oh-oooh"

"do you guys think this is a great ide-" that when Lister heard "Don't try to sleep through the end of the world And bury me alive Cause I won't give up without a fight" "he's not..." then they all peak the door found out that Rimmer been making these noises for the time. 

"If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart  
The fear of falling apart  
The fear, the fear of falling apart"

Rimmer wipe his tears, "I know you're all here, s what do you think. make fun of me." he said in a sad tone. "actually, your singing su-" Lister hits Cat when he was about to say 'sucks' "what Cat meant to say was, you have a beautiful voice, and you played the piano? you never us that" Rimmer smiled then he laughed a little "well, that only because I was afraid of play music that's all." "Sir, permission to ask an off-topic question" "permission granted." "Can you sing another song you wrote?" "sure, only for you 3 bastards!"


End file.
